


Phone Call

by melismatic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: This was a fiction I wrote for @tmntflashfic challenge. The challenge was Caught in a Lie. 
April is worried about her relationship with Casey and calls Raph to help her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The universe is TMNT 2012. I do not own TMNT or the characters. Please enjoy!

“Raph do you know where Casey is?”

 

Raph’s eyes widened the moment the question before shutting his eyes with a small groan, “I uh...nah.”

 

“You’re okay…?”

 

“Perfect” Raph breathed out. “If I see him..” he swallowed. “I’ll tell him ya called..”

 

“Thanks, Raph” she sighed, and he went to press end. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he heard her ask, his finger near the end button before dropping his hand.

 

“Yea,” he said slowly. 

 

“Wish I could say that…”

 

Raph for a moment opened his mouth to say something before another groan tried to slip out and he gritted his teeth together. 

 

“Yeah..uh huh...real-really?” He wished she’d hang up the damn phone.

 

“I just don’t know what to do.” 

 

He heard the sigh on the other end as he brought a fist to his mouth. Raph grunted, and bit his hand before slowly letting it fall.

 

“Bout…?” he tried keeping his voice steady. He was sure he was failing, or maybe she was just that damn desperate for someone to talk to. 

 

“About Casey..” 

 

He heard sniffling on the other end and his head hit the back of the wall. He let a hand go over his face.

 

“Are ya cryin’ Ape?”

 

“No..” 

 

He could hear more sniffles, and he let out a long sigh. “Look Ape..damn..just...stop cryin’ aight?” 

 

“I’m not crying!” 

  
  


“Aight then. Stop breathin’ hard in a cryin' way…” he started to walk unsteadily to the door.

 

“Raph, do you think I’m ugly?” 

 

“Huh?” He paused, his mouth went agape. He reached for the door before quickly covering his mouth as a moan slipped out. 

 

“Ugly. Slapped with the ugly stick,” April exclaimed.

 

“Don’t stop…” he let out a throaty groan with his eyes closing. He leaned against the door; his brain was turning to mush. 

 

“So you do think I’m ugly? She exclaimed. His eyes snapped open, clearing the fog.

 

“Wait!I ain’t..no!” he tried forming a full sentence, biting down on his bottom lip while bracing himself against the door. “ Ya not...ugly Ape...” 

 

“Then why did you say not to stop.” 

 

Raph could hear her sniffle again, and he tried to ignore it.“I just..ain’t understand the question. My bad.” he breathed out.

 

“What’s there not to understand?” she cried out, and Raph closed his eyes tight while hoping for her phone to go out.

 

“I just….ya tried talking to Don?” 

 

“You want me to go to Donnie about Casey?” she shrieked.

 

He winced at the loud decibel “Aight, aight. Ya gotta point..” he paused trying to remember even his brothers' names “Leo?”

 

“You want me to go to Leo about relationship problems?”  

 

“Fi-fine Mikey?” he cried out unable to stop it.

 

“Mikey?” she repeated slowly.

“Aight. Nuff said.” he tried catching his breath.

 

“Besides Raph, you’re Casey’s best friend. You know him.Inside and out..”

 

“Don’t remind me...” he murmured with his head laying against the door. 

 

“I just…” she sighed.“Is it me? Or is it him?”

 

“I dunno Ape” he yelled suddenly. He wanted this conversation to be over, and to forget it ever happened. He pushed himself off the door, barely making a few steps. He plopped on the toilet and glared at his legs. 

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” she huffed.

 

“Ya see me with a girl?” he snorted while leaning back. He hissed a moment, curling his free hand into a fist while looking down. 

 

“Well, there was Mona Lisa…” April told him before he jumped off the seat.

 

“OW! Did ya just bite me!” 

 

“Someone bit you?” she sounded concerned. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

 

He could hear her starting to ramble, and his heart raced at the idea of her coming over. “ It’s nothing,” he said quickly. “I’m straight. It’s all good.” he slowly sat back down. “Just don’t mention her anymore okay?”

 

“Oh no…” she gasped.”Did you guys break up? I’m sorry Raph." she let out a deep sigh. "And here I am talking about Casey and me…”

 

“Don’t worry bout it” He groaned and covered his face with his hand. “It was mutual.”

 

“Are you sure? If you need to rant a little too its okay.”

 

“Nope,” he emphasized the p while letting his face stay buried in his hand.

 

“I just know how it is.” she continued. “Not breaking up,” she said quickly. “Just…” she sighed. “You know that sometimes he leaves our dates early.”

 

“He do?” Raph started to frown.

 

“And those are the ones he’s not calling off or too busy for...”

 

“April….” he tried to figure out the next words to say. “I...I need to tell you somethin'.”

 

“And then you know what the weirdest part is?” she continued, and he let out a sigh.

 

“Nah, what?”

 

“Sometimes I’ll call, and his little sister will pick up but when I ask for him. She says he’s already left to meet me hours ago. But I know he’s not with me. So where could he be?”

 

“He..” he chewed on his lip. “I mean…”

 

“Do you think he’s cheating on me?”

 

“Huh?” he started blinking. “Wh-why would ya say that?”

 

“Because I can’t think of nothing else..” her words were choked out, and Raph winced. “And a woman just knows...”

 

“A woman knows?” he repeated.

 

“It’s a girl thing you wouldn’t understand” she sighed. 

 

“Then why ya even fuckin’ called me” he snapped as he lifted his head up from his hand. 

 

“Because I didn’t know who else to call. I told you that” April cried, and Raph cursed under his breath. 

 

“Raph?” she sniffled.

 

“Yeah?” he sighed while rubbing his face.

 

“You sounded super weird earlier. What were you doing?”

 

“Ain’t ya already asked that once?” he mumbled.

 

“No, I asked if you were hurt.” For a moment the other end was silent. “Were you doing guy stuff?” 

 

“Guy stuff? What the hell ya talkin’ bout.”

 

“You know exactly it what I mean” she whispered suddenly. “What would Casey say?” he winced at hearing his best friend’s name. “I can’t believe you’d do that. I guess guys can’t help how they feel but you know I’m with Cas-”

 

“April!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I ain’t doin’ that. Please stop talkin. I’ll talk to ya later.” Raph didn’t think his face could get any redder.

 

“Are you sure? Maybe…” she sighed. “Maybe I can help you get over me?”

 

“What.” 

 

“It just sounded like you were having a hard time.Umm...do the fantasies help you? I could drop you off something?”

 

“Apri-”

 

“This guy at school had a crush on my lab partner. And she gave him some lotion and some tissue I think. It was Jergens maybe? Does that work with turtles?”

 

“BYE APRIL!” 

 

He quickly hung up the phone and put both his hands on his face before looking through his fingers at the human on his knees with a smug expression.

 

“I fuckin’ hate you right now” he muttered.

 

“Nah, ya don’t..” Casey chuckled while licking his lips with his fingers tracing Raph’s sides.

 

“She’s lookin’ for ya…”

 

“I heard..” Casey kissed the side of a thigh and Raph tried to ignore the way his skin was heating up.

 

“Case!” he shoved Casey off him by his shoulders.

 

“Come on Raph...” 

 

“No” he gave the human a firm look. “ And if ya busy , just say ya can’t come,” he exclaimed with a glare at the human.  

 

“But au contraire if I don’t, then how will you come?” Casey smirked, and Raph narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Fuckin’ bonehead…” he mumbled. He leaned back looking up at the ceiling. Would April find out? And if she did would she forgive him or Casey? 

 

Casey sighed,”I’m gonna tell her. I just..gotta figure out how.”

 

“But when?”

 

“I..I dunno.” Casey got up and moved away from him. Leaning against the door with his eyes up at the ceiling.

 

“How the fuck ya don’t know!”

 

Casey’s head snapped back and glared at him “Ya think I wanted to do  this to her? That I woke up one mornin’ and said fuck April?”

 

“I…”Raph breathed out.

 

“Nah what? Since ya have all the fuckin’ answers. Since ya think I wanted to cheat on my fuckin’ girlfriend” Casey’s eyes flashed with his nostrils flaring.

 

“I’m not…” Raph shook his head and stood up. “I just…” he growled before letting a fist hit the wall and breathing heavily.  

 

“Ya jus what Raph? You ain’t the only one lyin’ to her. Tryin’ to figure out how to not break her fuckin’ heart” Casey sighed and Raph felt a hand on his shoulder but he just let his head hit the wall.

 

“I get it aight? It sucks. I don’t wanna hurt her but...I can’t help how I feel bout you. I honestly thought she was what I wanted.But...”

 

Raph slowly turned to look at him, “But what…”

 

“I’d be out wit her and…”Casey paused with his eyes averted. “All I could think bout is you. Whether it was us bustin’ heads or...whatever” 

 

Raph swallowed as the room became silent. He looked at Casey bowing his head with his eyes closed. This shit was killing them both and he started to shake his head.

 

“We..” he could feel the corners of his eyes burn. “We need to stop..” 

 

“No!” Casey yelled as his head came up. He grabbed Raph’s face and pressed his lips to his. Each kiss was needy and desperate. He was breathing heavy when Casey finally pulled back, trapping Raph with his dark, smoldering eyes.

 

“I can’t lose you” Casey’s plea was a broken whisper before he nipped at Raph’s bottom lip. He kissed him again and  Raph groaned as he welcomed it. 

 

“Casey..” he was breathless. He searched the boy's’ face, wet streaks now shining down his cheeks. Casey’s lips went to his neck, leaving a searing trail and making his mind go blank. Those lips continued to go lower and over his plastron.

 

“I can’t...I can’t give ya up. I need ya Raphie” Casey breathed against him as he shuddered. “I’m sorry...this is so fucked up..I hate it..I just..fuck..” Casey went to his knees holding him, his head against his stomach. 

 

Raph closed his eyes , stroking Casey’s hair.

 

“I’ll tell her tonight”

 

Raph’s eyes widened a moment. He couldn’t help the fear coursing through him but nodded in agreement. “Tonight..”he repeated.

 

The word barely left his lips when he felt that damn tongue on his thighs. He gasped sharply as his mind became cloudy. His fingers tangled in dark locks, barely holding back a churr. The fog took him over as his eyes shut.

 

"Case please" he whimpered  before hearing a sharp gasp. Raph went stiff and was scared to open his eyes. 

 

“Fuck...please no" he whispered to whatever higher power as he dropped his hands from Casey’s hair. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Apil at the door.

 

“Umm...sup April…” he choked out. “I...we…” he tried to get the words out while April gaped at them silently.

 

“Red...just let me explain…” Casey started to stand up, and April’s eyes turned to pure fury.

 

“You can kiss my ass, Casey Jones!” 

 

Raph jumped at the bathroom door slamming and glanced down at the dropped grocery bag on the floor. He watched Casey pick it up and look through it.

 

“That wasn’t how I wanted her to find out…” Raph closed his eyes again a moment.

 

“Look on the bright side. D has a higher chance of losin’ his v card.”

 

“Jones?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Raph muttered as he heard Casey sighed.

 

“Think she’ll ever forgive us?”

 

“Yeah Jones. In about 10 million years. Give or take two mil” Raph snorted.

 

“Well in the meantime...” Casey held up a bottle from the bag as Raph’s face went red.”Wanna try the Jergens?

 

Raph stared at the bottle wordlessly.

 

“Speechless Raphie?”

 

“Case…”  

 

“What?”

 

“Shut up.”


End file.
